


Roll A Con Saving Throw

by FrozenHearts



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alfred is the DM because he's cool and I say so, Barry Allen is a Snack-Hole, Canon Compliant, Character Creation, Curse of Strahd, Domestic Fluff, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Justice League (DCU) as Family, Mentioned Justice League, POV Diana (Wonder Woman), Post-Canon, Steve Trevor Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wondertrev Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Diana helps Steve create a character for the League's annual Dungeons & Dragons game, but she didn't expect him to go so in depth with his character's backstory.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Arthur Curry & Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Victor Stone & Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen & Diana (Wonder Woman), Barry Allen & Steve Trevor, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Roll A Con Saving Throw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesperadoRaspado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesperadoRaspado/gifts).



> So I play DnD on the reg and this was the perfect opportunity to write my faves playing
> 
> this is for lunchador over on tumblr, I hope you enoy!

Getting Steve used to the modern day was sometimes the most arduous task in existence. 

Diana likened it to a newborn learning to walk; the first few steps were tricky, and they may cause you to stumble and fall but with practice and time, you were waddling away like nobody's business. So far he was doing surprisingly well in the modern world, quickly picking up on technology (even if she did catch him glaring at his new cell after accidentally activating Siri), and managing to navigate the streets of Paris and London despite the Vast differences in some of the sectors and towns from back then. He was quick to endear himself to the rest of the League as well, which was all fine and good when Alfred needed a break from playing tech support. 

So in hindsight, Steve in the modern world wasn't so much a bad thing as it was an amusing thing.

Like now, Diana realized, as she and Steve say around the coffee table of their Parisian apartment at two in the afternoon. The couch was comfortable and Diana couldn't resist leaning into Steve as he twirled a pencil in his fingers, biting his lip as he stared down at the table with the determination of even the bravest of warriors back in Themyscira.

"You know," Diana said as she watched Steve reach over the table for a book, "We can always call Barry or Victor for help on this."

Steve waved the idea away as he flipped through the book, absentmindedly chewing on the eraser of his pencil as he read. Over his shoulder, Diana could see the guide to clerics open, small blurbs color coded and graphed for easy reading. I'm the bottom left-hand corner of the page was a detailed piece of art, depicting a young purple skinned woman in a red robe and silver gauntlets, white beams of magic pouring from her fingers. 

Dungeons and Dragons had been Barry's idea, something to pass the time after missions or if they had time off from their day jobs. At first Steve had thought Barry was talking about some nonsense monster they fought in a mission, only to visibly relax when Barry pulled out one of the handbooks offered by the game company. They had been in the middle of The Curse of Strahd campaign when Steve expressed interest, and since they had been at the final boss fights by then, Barry offered him a spot as a party member in their most recent campaign.

Which started in an hour.

Diana smiled at the way Steve's brow furrowed as he read, "You know Barry would get this done in a matter of seconds, Steven."

Steve nodded, groaning as he moved to write something down on his character sheet, "I didn't realize how convoluted modern games were! Whatever happened to, I dunno, poker? Or Old Maid?"

"People still play those," Diana reassured him, "Do you want me to help?"

The scratch of pencil against paper was the only sound for a few seconds, accompanied by Steve muttering equations under his breath as he went.

"I think…" Steve blew a raspberry as he leaned back against the couch, running a hand through his hair, "I think I got it? Not entirely sure but I'm thinking if I make my con stat- con stat? Is that how you say it?"

"Yes, you got it," Diana giggled, moving to take the sheet from him.

"Awesome so I'm thinking if I make my con stat the highest, my build will be better suited to aid the party in our mission-'

"Which we don't know because I believe Alfred is playing the Dungeon Master this time around," Diana skimmed the page, taking in Steve's forever skinny handwriting, looking more like chicken scratch than anything.

Steve beamed as soon as the words left her mouth, "Wait am I meeting the impeccable Alfred Pennyworth tonight?"

Diana smacked his arm playfully with the paper, but Steve was relentless as he rambled on, "That man is a true legend from what I've heard, I need to make sure this character is worthy!"

"I admire your tenacity, but I can assure you-"

"I mean, who knows what will work on him?" Steve shrugged, "My old commanding officer ended up ingesting experimental poisons, maybe Alfred will instruct us to do the same?"

Diana threw a quick glance towards the clock on the other side of the room- if they wanted to even remotely make it on time so they didn't miss all the snacks (Barry was right when he claimed he was quite literally a “snack hole”), they had to wrap it up. Steve became white noise as she read through his character sheet- his weapons were decent, with a mage's staff and a silver dagger. The Toll of the Dead cantrip always was confusing to her but if Steve made it work so be it; Cure Wounds was always helpful, especially because as a barbarian fighter character, it was nice to have someone to patch her up afterwards. 

(She could clearly remember the shit eating grin on Arthur's face during their Curse of Strahd run- instead of giving her a healing potion after fighting Pickwidget The Second, he decided to interrogate Strahd's accountant of all people, who wasn't supposed to be in the game in the first place. Never let it be said that Victor wasn't imaginative when it came to game night.)

She was almost finished reading when Steve bumped their shoulders together. Fighting a smile, she looked at him, “What?”

“Nothing,” Steve said with a sly grin, “just- Barry helped me with my character’s backstory a few days ago while you were at work.”

“Really? And no one was injured or maimed?”

Steve chuckled, shaking his head, “No, no I can assure you it went fine, although he is way too energetic for a college kid.”

Diana nodded, “Well. He does have super speed.”

Steve jutted his chin at the paper, “Not in the game, he doesn’t. Check out my backstory? I think you’ll like it.”

So she relented, letting her eyes roam down the page until she found the small rectangle saved for just that. The box wasn’t entirely full, most of the lines empty save for maybe the first few; it wasn’t uncommon for new players to stick with maybe one or two main goals during the story, but still. With how poetic he could be, Diana thought he would have written more. She could practically feel Steve’s anticipation, palpable and thick as he watched her skim the pages, biting her lip as she went. 

“Hermes?” Diana giggled, “You named your character after my cousin?”

Steve winked, “Always best to get out fast, right? C’mon, Angel, keep going!”

Diana rolled her eyes, turning back to the page.

_Hermes_ , Diana read, _upon learning of a warrior to end all wars, was sent by Zeus to provide aid. Upon touching down on Earth, Hermes found himself fascinated with what the humans had to offer._

“So far so good, right” Steve’s voice broke through her thoughts, his eyebrow raised as he watched her.

_Hermes was quick to learn amongst these humans, their customs and relations but he still had a job to do_ , Diana kept going, _narrowing her eyes at Steve’s chicken scratch. And the world the humans lived in was still in danger. So he set out to find the warrior his father spoke of, the woman everyone in the village seemed to love and when he did find her, it seemed they were correct._

“You know, if you are finding this warrior woman already, then you have no goal when the game starts,” Diana pointed out.

Steve said nothing, tapping the page insistently, “Keep going, I promise! It gets better!”

Shrugging, she went back to it:

_The woman- a barbarian warrior with hair of obsidian and the strength of all the gods combined- was the kindest, bravest woman Hermes had ever met, be they mortal or god. So he followed her through battle, healing and helping as she protected those who could not protect themselves and as she bravely fought where no man did, as she kept him safe and made sure no man was left behind, he found he had a new goal:_

_Til death do they part, the gods be damned. He loved her so much he wanted to follow her to the ends of the earth and then some._

Diana found tears pricking the corners of her eyes when she finally looked up at Steve; his wide smile instantly fell, worry marring his features as he shifted on the couch. His hands were warm as he rubbed her arms, his own enveloping her in a hug that seemed so distant yet so familiar at the same time.

“It’s wonderful, Steve,” Diana said, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he tried to comfort her, “I love your character, and I will make sure we reach our goal together.”

Pulling away, Steve kissed her in return, smiling against her, “Ready to go? If Alfred is as formidable as everyone says he is, then we’re in trouble for being so late.”

Bewildered, Diana whipped her head towards the clock- it was ten minutes past their usual start time! Outside, the sun was starting to set, soft hues of orange and yellow streaming through the window and spilling into their apartment. In a flurry of giggles and papers, Steve had her up and out the door, quickly dialing one of their friends on the phone.

“Ready to save mankind again?” Steve winked as the phone rang, the two of them linking arms as they walked down the street.

“With you by my side?” Diana grinned, “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any tidbits about DnD you read here are things that happened in my own campaign at one point lmao


End file.
